star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mesekae R'sath
"Do your best not to upset the balance. You draw on him, everybody else draws on you" - 'Ota' Mesekae R'sath, '''known as '''The Star Serpent in the right circles, is a Sluissi individual of much renown in the underworld. His territory is stated to be neutral ground between the various factions that otherwise war across the sectors, due to his willingness to conduct covert repairs and upgrades on anybody willing to pay the fee. His hangar, colloquially called The Serpent's Coil, is home to many vessels from an untold number of groups and states, from Galactic Republic to Sith Empire, from small pirate gangs to the Hutt Cartel itself. All of them follow one simple rule: Pay your respect to him and his crew, and you will have their protection. While he has many workers and designers; of many creeds and careers, under his employ, he is no slouch when it comes to repairs and innovation himself. Despite being warned not to tip the balance, the death of K'ruhk while at the Serpent's Coil did just that. In turn, this caused the darker and more analytical parts of Mesekae's personality to emerge - showing just how harsh a burden he has to bear keeping all of the various factions in tow. While he was not in favour of immediate execution like some of his comrades, he also refused to simply forgive the party for the event. Involvement The Star Serpent He was first mentioned to the group by Ota, a member of the Bothan Spynet. When the Last Resort needed their ship credentials changed and upgrades made, he made contact and provided the co-ordinates to Mesekae's hangar in an unknown system. The system itself is utterly desolate, populated by asteroids and debris. The dwarf planetoid that hosts his colossal hangar is cloaked by some unknown manner of technology, rendering it invisible to the naked eye. The entrance itself reveals only shortly before collision, presumably when a vessel has shown they are friend, not foe. The Last Resort were deposited in between two different asteroid belts in the system, suggesting the layout of the system operates as a primary layer of defence against intruders. When the party landed they saw the extent of his power, his hangar home to everything from private starfighters to a lone capital ship undergoing repairs. Countless individuals hurried back and forth, while figures from all walks of life and affiliations were in calm conversation, even those said to be mortal enemies with each other. He approached the Party quickly, and asked them what services they required. When they struggled for ten or so minutes to come up with a new name for their vessel, he returned upon the result of [[The Krayt Fang|'the ''Exodus]]. 'Over the next three days, Mesekae and his crews renovated the vessel, installing a med bay and Kolto Tank, and generally sprucing up the interior. A Disgruntled Innovator He was next seen upon the groups return from Dirakan, with their ship now missing one of their turrets and sporting harsh scars on the underside. While outwardly he seemed disappointed, he nonetheless offered the Coil's services in repairing the damage. When Whitefang tried to barter for a lower price to repair all the damage, he reminded the group that he was already offering them a discount due to their sponsor. Revealing that they didn't have enough presently to pay for all the repairs, they agreed instead to have the turret replaced and re-sealed for the time being. The Leader of the Coil As soon as these repairs were finished and it seemed like the group was ready to depart on their next mission, K'ruhk detonated explosives from within, causing a chain reaction that tore a hole through the side of the ship and resonated throughout the cavernous halls of the hangar. At first most people were simply startled, but rapidly began to congregate over by the site of the ''Exodus, ''as observed by Dabrir Vesh. Hundreds of onlookers tried to piece together what happened, while Mesekae made his way through the crowd, accompanied by two humanoid figures and a hulking giant covered in white fur. The crowd parted in their wake, and Mesekae came face to face with a distraught Whitefang and Hikaru carrying the remains of their ally K'ruhk. They called out for aid and for somebody to help him, unable to grasp the severity of his injuries, but nobody moved. Mesekae and his fellows simply spoke quietly amongst themselves, their eyes never leaving the group or the ship. When Dabrir stepped forward to try and offer his services, he looked first to the serpentine owner, who's indifferent response suggested it was okay. Upon confirming that the Whiphid was beyond saving, the Togruta then retreated back into the crowd. Mesekae then informed the group they were under arrest for crimes against the Coil, at least until they were proven innocent. He then disappeared back into the recesses of the hangar, followed shortly thereafter by his companions with the Party in tow. A Tribunal ''"Forgive me, quiet one, for not rushing to the aid of arsonists and saboteurs. For not overlooking my instincts to care for one I hardly know." He was next seen as the head of a semi-circular table when Hikaru, Nox and Whitefang were brought in for sentencing. Present there was a Hutt (via hologram), two humans of differing clothes, the hulking figure from earlier (later referred to as head of security), and the two companions from earlier as well. Mesekae was the first to speak, saying that while the event was still being figured out, they nonetheless had broken a cardinal rule of the Coil. The repairs alone placed them in a debt of 15,000 credits and two months of labour. He no longer offered them leniency, and said that with their lack of money at the moment, they could not buy their way out of the situation. He then let each of his partners speak their views on what the punishment should be, his own view being that they should be imprisoned until the vessel is repaired, and then become assets to the Coil - if they ignore orders or defy their handlers, the punishment is death. Once presented with their options, and informed that their sponsor had withdrawn their support in the wake of the explosion, the group chose to save a legendary figure of the underworld in a daring prison break, an avenue suggested by the human female at the table. Mesekae then said there was strict conditions to this operation. They were allowed to either choose their handler, or choose an ally to go with them, as Nox had volunteered to serve as collateral while working off some of the debt at the hangar. Mergon had been missing since the arrests, and when Hikaru asked to have the big white furry one help them, Mesekae denied them the chance, saying he was the head of security and thus invaluable. Whitefang then chose to acquire the help of the lone Togruta who had attempted to save K'ruhk earlier on, stating passively that nobody else had even bothered. This caused Mesekae to snap back with an uncharacteristic jape towards the Selonian, who was quickly quietened. He then ordered the group to be escorted back to their cells until transportation and a handler could be chosen.Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Sluissi Category:Mechanic Category:Serpent's Coil